warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thund3rByrd22's Robot User Ideas
Thund3rByrd22 (Robots are not to be confused with other users.) Standard Hardpoints: 2 medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 56,000 Back' Shield HP': 40,000 Speed: 34km/h Ability: Light Speed'' '(10 Seconds duration / 23 Seconds Reload)'' Description of ability. Standard will activate unlimited ammo, speed increase of 10% and will heal 5% HP. Affiliation: None Additional description:The Standard is a light robot used for open area brawling and knife fighting, with a back shield for sneaky enemies, its ability is useful in dire situations when you are out of ammo, low HP, or if you are solo. "It felt as if time and space had been forced and concentrated into to one machine for one being to control only, quite peculiar as physics were bent into the impossible." Price: 10,000 Components Pursuit Hardpoints: 2 light 1 medium 1 Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: ' 108,000'' '''Speed: 30km/h Ability: Dash (Duration 1 second/ cooldown 20 seconds/ stores up to 3 charges) Description of ability. Pursuit Dashes(Duh). Affiliation: None Additional description:The Pursuit is a Heavy robot used for ambushing and sniping, with 2 light slots, a medium slot, and a heavy slot its quite versatile, like an upgraded Leo (sorry Leo). Ability is good for hit and run tactics. "Is your bot too fat, heavy, and slow but you still like heavy robots? Then your in luck! the pursuit is one of the fattest, slowest, and heaviest robots of all! but, it has a dash drive, which can save up to three dashes! hours of entertainment!" '' '''Price': 10,000 Components Fubuki Hardpoints: 4 Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 52,000 Energy Shield HP: 76,000 Shield HP: 52,000 Speed: 42km/h Ability: Perma-Frost' '(8 Seconds duration / 23 Seconds Reload) Description of ability. Fubuki will shoot 5 energy spheres that temporarily shut down enemy weapons, also leaving damage reduction for five seconds. Affiliation: J.S.D.F. Additional description:The Fubuki (3rd addition to JSDF) is a medium robot used for beacon capping and knife fighting, its ability is useful when ambushing weak or low heath intruders. "I never saw it coming, it was that quick, not even a single bullet of mine fired, I tried to jump, but I was dead before even hitting the ground, it was the middle one, the middle sibling, having traits of the youger and older ones." '' '''Price': 10,000 Components Frey Hardpoints: 3 Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 43,000 Sword''' DPS': 12,400 '''Speed': 60km/h Ability: Sacrifice: Sword'' '(10 Seconds duration / 20 Seconds Reload)'' Description of ability. Frey's Sumarbrander drone activates, it flies to the nearest enemy and shoots a single plasma beam at the nearest enemy, if Frey is destroyed while Sumarbrander is active, Sumarbrander explodes doing twice as much damage in a 75m radius. After using the ability, Frey temporarily can't move or shoot for 6 seconds. Affiliation: A.S.G.A.R.D(Asgardian Sentry Guard And Radiant Defense.) Additional description: In Norse mythology, Frey is a Venir god, although not an Aesir, when Ragnarok begins, he ultimately sides with the Aesir gods, but is destined to be killed by the fire giant lord Surt, Frey is a light bot not to be under estimated, when using its ability, it gleams the power of Summer with a sacrifice. "I was never a fighter, but this is my destiny''."'' '' ''Price: 10,000 Components Thor Hardpoints: 2 Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 75,000 Hammer''' DPS': 5,200 '''Speed': 42km/h Ability: Sacrifice: Hammer'' (10 Seconds duration / 20 Seconds Reload) '''Description of ability. Thor's Mjolnir drone activates, it carries Thor to the nearest enemy and shoots 3 plasma blasts at the nearest enemy, if Thor is destroyed while Mjolnir is active, Mjonir explodes doing twice as much damage in a 75m radius. After using the ability, Thor temporarily has 25% less resistance. Affiliation: A.S.G.A.R.D(Asgardian Sentry Guard And Radiant Defense.) Additional description: In Norse mythology, Thor is a Aesir god, the giant and serpent slayer, when Thor slays the World Serpent, he is bitten and in this way, he dies with the serpent, Thor is a medium bot that can beat down tanks, hold beacons with a sacrifice. "Behold, the might of Ving Thor!(Battle Thor)." '' ''Price: 10,000 Components Odin Hardpoints: 4 Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 90,000 Raven''' DPS': 2,600 '''Speed': 32km/h Ability: Sacrifice: Raven' '(10 Seconds duration / 20 Seconds Reload) '''Description of ability. Odin's Huginn and Muninn drones activate, they fly around and rapidly shoot plasma bolts at the nearest enemies (0 - 200m), if Odin is destroyed while Ravens are active, Ravens explode doing twice as much damage in a 75m radius. After using the ability, Odin temporarily losses the weapons on the left side. Affiliation: A.S.G.A.R.D.(Asgardian Sentry Guard And Radiant Defense.) Additional description: In Norse mythology, Odin is a Aesir god, the king and all father, when he sits upon his throne, he can see throughout the nine worlds, Odin is a heavy bot that can do massive damage with a sacrifice. "In Ragnarok, My Death Is Not In Vain''." '' Price: 10,000 Components